Convention Madness
by AkanaSabaru
Summary: Drabble stories of where our bleach characters go to a anime convention.Chapter four up:Kisuke and Yoruichi.
1. Ichigo and Rukia

**Convention Madness**

**A/N:** My try at a oneshot, IchiXRuki of coarse su XD.This was an idea that my friend thought of, so I took the liberty of writing it out! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

"Ichigo! What's that?"

"Huh?"Ichigo said looking up from his map.

Ichigo and Rukia were touring around the city Nagano on a lovely Saturday afternoon. It was Ichigos spring break and so Ichigo decided to do some light traveling and bringing Rukia with him. There they were walking in the semi-bustling streets and Rukia had noticed a large building with crazily dressed people going in, like for example some weird dude with blonde hair and an orange jacket (sound familiar su?).

"Uh, I think that's a convention Rukia…"Ichigo said and went back to his map.

"Let's check it out!"Rukia said as she tore the map away from Ichigo.

"Hey!! Wait, Rukia!!!"Ichigo said immediately and tried to grab his map back, but Rukia had already started to run towards the convention building.

Ichigo caught up with Rukia and growling at her he said, "Don't ever run off like that!"

"Sorry, but look isn't it interesting? Look at all the people!"Rukia said while pointing her fingers at the various groups of people, this time at a man wearing a red cloak and wearing a long white wig that had dog ears sticking out, and a more plainly dressed girl with a green skirt.

"Sigh, you really want to go in don't you?"

Rukia looked up with innocent eyes, "Can we?"

"Fine."

"Good." Rukia smirked and started to drag Ichigo to the doors.

Once inside Rukia was amazed by all the otakus and cosplayers. She noticed a section that had a banner hanging that said 'BLEACH', "Hey Ichigo lets go there!"

"Eh? Ok…"Ichigo turned around but the midget was already running over to the stand.

"Ahh, Rukia, stay still would you, arrggh."Ichigo ran after Rukia.

Rukia was marveled by all the cosplayers in this section, of coarse Rukia didn't exactly know what cosplayers were and so yes, mass confusion, anyways Rukia ventured upon all these people and she thought she saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo!!!"Rukia yelled out loud and tapped on 'Ichigo'

"Yes?" Turned the 'Ichigo'.

"Whoa what the hell! Youre not Ichigo!"Cried Rukia, surprised with the false Ichigo.

"Yes, I am!" snorted the false Ichigo. (False Ichigo has a high-pitched voice)

Rukia turned around to face a hoard of Ichigo gathering around her. "Who's the chick?", "Dude she looks exactly like Rukia!", "Awesome, maybe she'll be partner!", "I think I'm in love!!" Rukia was shocked why the hell was there so many Ichigos? Rukia started to back out little.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia said helplessly.

Rukia got more then one answer. **"YES?" **replied the cattle of Ichigo.

"Oh, shit."With that Rukia began to run with a trial of strawberries following her.

Mean while the real Ichigo was looking for Rukia in a crowded area, when just then he noticed a familiar raven-haired head and called out.

"Oi, Rukia!"

"Hmmm?"Replied 'Rukia'.

"Eh? Who the hell are you? You are not Rukia. (False Rukia was way too fat.)

"Of coarse I'm Rukia fellow cosplayer!"The fat Rukia said in fake cheerfulness.

"No you are not."

A lot of Rukias were forming around Ichigo.

"Hey! She looks good as Rukia! You think you can pass as Ichigo?"shouted another Rukia this time too tall.

"I am Ichigo." Ichigo growled flatly but quieted down because now there was more Rukias coming.

"Yeah right you wannabe Ichigo, getem girls!"

"Shit!!!"Ichigo started sprinting the other direction with crazed Rukias hot on his heels.

Now the real Rukia and Ichigo and were now in sight of each other, please imagine this, Rukia running to the left with Ichigos behind her and Ichigo running to the right with Rukias behind him, as they finally reach other they run side by side.

"Ichigooooo!!!"Rukia cried as tears were trailing behind her (If you watch the episodes, think about when Ichigo threw Rukia form the pole thingy).

"Y-yeah?"Ichigo panted as they ran to the door with both armies of Ichigos and Rukias joined together.

"I hate conventions!!!!"Rukia, they finally made it outside. Now they were running faster then ever and they left a clod behind them as they ran practically back home.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** This has to be one of the craziest stories I've ever written, no flames please, this is just a story for pure amusement and maybe a small laugh. It was fun writing this though! 


	2. Matsumoto,Hinamori, and Shiro chan!

**Convention Madness **

**Chapter two**

**A/N:**Yup, I'm back, this time the characters are Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Matsumoto, and they enter the convention right after Ichigo and Rukia left, so yay su, please don't ask why they are in human world, they just are x. For HitsugayaAngel, I hope ya like su!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

"Hurry Shiro chan!"Hinamori cheered happily as she crossed the street with a white headed boy being dragged behind her.

"Arrrgh, Hinamori slow down!"Hitsugaya said grinding his teeth, and sulking.

"Aww, Shiro chan cheer up this will be fun!"Hinamori smiled with that oh so adorable grin.

"Yeah captain, you're going to enjoy this!"

"Huh?!"Hitsugaya looked to his side to see his vice captain waving down at him.

"Rangiku san! What are you doing here?"Hinamori said surprised.

"I thought I'd tag along and ditch the paperwork!" laughed Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto! That's not funny! You're lazier then ever!" Growled Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto put her hands on her neck and sighed, "I'm tired with work, besides someone has to keep an eye out for you two kids!"

"Fine." Hitsugaya went back to sulking, while Hinamori blushed a little.

"So Momo, where are we going?" Matsumoto asked with interest.

"Oh! We're going to a convention! I don't know what kind it is but it looked interesting on the flyer!"

"Maybe it's a dessert convention!"Matsumoto said with sparkling eyes.

Now Hinamoris eyes were sparkling too, "Ohhh! That sounds yummy! Maybe it is, let's hurry Rangiku san!" The two gals left running to the convention with Hitsugaya flying behind them.

Finally they had arrived at the convention.

"Hey! This doesn't look like as dessert convention!"Hinamori frowned as she started at the building.

"Who ever said it was Hinamori?" Hitsugaya said dusting himself off.

"Too bad, let's go in all ready."Matsumoto said smiling.

"Ok."

"Humph…"

They entered the convention doors and they were all awed by all the strangely dressed people and Matsumoto could have sworn she saw a walking Pokey box just out of her grasp.

Hinamori squealed with delight, "Shiro chan look! Look over there! Ooohh Rangiku san, there isn't it cute?!"

Matsumoto was just as delighted as Hinamori, and they ran back and forth while Hitsugaya just stood there observing them with a sweat drop.

Just then a security guard came up to Hitsugaya,

"Hey kid, are you lost?"

"I'm not a kid old man."Hitsugayas veins were starting to show.

"Hahahaha, sure you're not, come follow me kiddo." The security guard grabbed Hitsugaya by the hand.

"D-don't touch me old man!"Hitsugaya was powerless, "I can take of myself!!!"

But the security guard just laughed some more and dragged Hitsugaya to the lost and found childrens section.

"Rangiku san! Have you seen Shiro chan?" Hinamori said as she reached her friend.

"Nope, don't worry he probably went to the little boys room!" Matsumoto grinned.

"Hmm, you're right, hey what's that over there?!"Hinamori pointed at a big stage where many people were gathering.

"I don't know lets check it out Momo."Matsumoto said full of enthusiasm and pulled Hinamori with her.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was now sitting on a bench with tons of little kids tugging at his clothes and his hair.

"Tee-hee mister you have funny hair!" piped up a little girl.

"It's not funny…"Hitsugaya said nearly ready to pop.

"Mister, are you waiting for your mommy and daddy too?"

"NO!!!"Exploded Hitsugaya.

The little girl was so shocked by his reaction she started to cry, and some more joined in on her crying for no good reason. Hitsugaya tried to stop the bickering toddlers which made it worse and in the end he just fainted.

The little girl stopped from her crying and was now very curious, "Hey mister? Why are you sleeping on the floor? Mister?" The little girl started to poke Hitsugaya as if there were hundreds of shiny red buttons.

"I'm worried about Shiro chan Rangiku san."Hinamori said as she was pulled nearer to the stage.

"Momo, don't worry! I bet he's sulking somewhere."(How wrong she is…)

Before Hinamori could say anything else she was cut off by the man standing on stage.

"Fellow cosplayers! Now is the time for random pick cosplayers!"

"Random Pick Cosplayers? What the heck is that?" Matsumoto asked Hinamori, but she just shrugged.

"Listen up everyone, we need all, let's see here…"The man stuck his hand through a jar and pulled a scrap of paper out.

"As I was saying, we need all Matsumoto Rangiku cosplayers here on stage!"

"Eh? Did he say my name? What a second, those people don't look me! I'm me!"

"Um, maybe you should go up there then Rangiku san! It looks like a contest of who's the best Matsumoto Rangiku so since you are the real one, um you should go up!" Hinamori said pointing onto the stage.

"You're right Momo! Watch me shine babe!"

"You go Rangiku san!"Hinamori cheered.

Forty minutes later. (Matsumoto had won the contest mainly due to her 'original' assets.)

"This trophy looks great doesn't it Momo?"

"Its beautiful Rangiku san!"

"I know isn't it?! Lets go treat ourselves!"

"How about we go to that cute crepe stand! Those waffles look delicious!"

"Crepes it is Momo!"

After ordering their desserts they were enjoining their treats and walking around the convention having a good time. That is until they spotted Hitsugaya knocked out dead on floor with a little girl poking him.

"S-shiro chan! Shiro chan are you ok? Wake up Shiro chan!" Hinamori was relieved she found Hitsugaya but at the same time she was laughing that he was being poked, but also concerned, but mostly laughing.

"Ugh…Hinamori?"

"Shiro chan!"

"Wow captain what happened to you?" Matsumoto peered down at her captain.

"Well, I…"Hitsugaya was cut off by Matsumoto.

"Anyways, look at this lovely trophy!"

Bam! Matsumoto accidentally smacked Hitsugaya with her trophy, who knew trophies could be deadly?

Hitsugaya groaned, "Matsumoto!!!"But he fainted again.

"Ooops...Sorry captain!"

"Shiro chan!"

* * *

**A/N:** I made him faint, ha-ha, how very ooc, anyways I hoped everyone who reads this enjoys this, I was interrupted so many times when I was doing this, I ate dinner while typing at the same time ha-ha. 


	3. Zaraki, Yachiru,and Unohana

**Convention Madness**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: **Mmmnn, I'm back su. I was thinking of who to do next and I thought I would do Zaraki, Yachiru, and Unohana. Those pairings I simply love, so here I go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

"Ken chan!!!" Yachiru cheered as she sat upon Zarakis shoulder.

Zaraki just grunted. Unohana followed behind smiling.

"Ken chan look! Walking pokey box!" Yachiru pointed to a person dressed in a pokey box not too far away.

"So." Zaraki said looking away.

"Ken chan I'm hungry!" Yachiru said out of the blue.

"Why not take a bite of something?" Offered Onohana.

"OK!" Yachiru hopped of Zarakis shoulder and disappeared towards a large building.

Moments later screaming was heard, and where pain resided Zaraki followed, and for Unohana she healed the pain!

"Little girl, Get off of me!" Screamed the pokey box.

"Ewww! You taste worst then Baldy!!! And you don't have any chocolate pokey, like your box says!"

"That's because I'm-"The Pokey box looked at the sudden shadow that loomed above him.

"You got yourself a snack, eh Yachiru?" Zaraki smiled his sly grin.

Now the pokey box was trembling. (Poor guy in the suit!)

"Wahhhh!!!Dont hurt me!!!!" The pokey box scrambled to his feet threw off Yachiru and disappeared into the crowed.

"I wonder what got into him." Yachiru pouted.

"Maybe his stomach was hurting…"Unohana said searching for the box.

"Who cares?" Zaraki laughed.

"Ken chan lets go into the big building!"

Zaraki just sighed and followed Yachiru, and of coarse Unohana followed Zaraki.

"What the hell is this place about?" Zaraki muttered giving off glares to everyone near him.

"I don't know, but look at all the shiny toys everywhere! And look, is that candy?! Let's go get some Ken chan!"

Yachiru ran ahead practically lunging at the people selling the candy and toys.

Zaraki frowned and looked to his right where there was a sale going on, on swords. So he went there bored without Yachiru.

Unohana wondered about the convention gazing at the colorfully dressed people everywhere. Such as a girl that was dressed in a pink outfit and cat ears with a tail, weird.

Suddenly she heard a rather muffled sound of pain, and Unohana hurriedly followed the sound, for she is the healer of all!

Zaraki approached the swords collection and found one that he liked quite a lot.

"C-can I h-help you s-sir?" Said a meek Young man, most likely the manager of the stand.

"Yeah, how much?" Zaraki said bringing forth the sword as if he about to slice the young man.

"3600 yen s-sir!" The young man stuttered out.

"What?" Zaraki frowned, and in a higher tone.

The young man squeaked, "B-but for you, it's free! Hahaha, y-yeah its free-just take it! I i-insist!"

Zaraki stared at the man or boy (In his view), "If you say so…" with that Zaraki marched along to find Yachiru and Unohana.

Unohana finally found the sound of pain, it was sitting on a bench curled up and sucking on its thumb, it was the pokey box!

"Excuse me are you alright?" Unohana said as she patted the pokey box's back.

"Wah! Don't hurt me!" The pokey box jumped up with tears evident.

"Oh, I would never hurt you!" Unohana smiled reassuringly.

'What a sweet woman!' The pokey box thought with his eyes gleaming and tearful.

Zaraki found Yachiru with a whole sack of anime goods over her shoulders.

"Where did you get all this?"

"Um, I just asked politely and they gave to me free of charge!" Yachiru smiled with a mischievious touch to it.

(So what I mean is, she gnawed on the salespeople's heads, annoyed them and just plain right killed them to annoyance!)

"Uh, ok then." Zaraki said looking for Unohana.

"Look! Its Pokey box!" Yachiru pointed at pokey box standing before Unohana.

Yachiru and Zaraki approached Unohana.

"Oh! There you are!" Unohana turned to see Yachiru coming gleefully with the usual sulking Zaraki.

The pokey box turned to see the familiar pink haired she-demon coming and the absolutely scary guy from earlier, he began to tremble.

"POOOOKKKKEEEYYYYY BOOOOOXXXXX!!!" Yachiru yelled out with her arms wide open to give the pokey box a hug.

The pokey box stared in horror, the little monster was about charge at him and tear him up with those little demon hands!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The pokey box began to run with tears visibly behind him.

"Huh? Pokey box left? Awww, I wanted to play with him!" Yachiru pouted.

"It's a stupid empty box. He's worthless." Zaraki muttered.

"Oh my, got into him?" Unohana said curiously.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought the only comedy that came from this story is from the pokey box. Ha-ha, I'm definitely going to make a chapter about him, and I promise you it will make you laugh, well I hope su. 


	4. Kisuke and Yoruichi

**Convention Madness**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: **Hiya su, ok, the next paring I decided was Kisuke and Yoruichi. Since they blend so well together!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

"Yoruichi you know I'm losing a valuable day in profits…"Kisuke said walking alongside with Yoruichi, to the entrance of the convention.

"Shut up. You barely get any customers anyways." Yoruichi snorted back.

"Ahh…You have a point there." Kisuke grinned behind his fan, "But I have to ask, why are we here?"

"Seemed interesting, and your not exactly the person who does casual going out so-"

"Hey now! What's that?" Kisuke cut Yoruichi off.

Yoruichi glared Kisuke, but looked at what he was pointing at, "What?"

"What do you know? It's a cat grooming stand!" Kisuke said with a sly grin.

"And?" Yoruichi said bluntly, "W-wait a minute…you don't mean?!"

"Yup!" Kisuke said smiling; he brought up his cane and lightly but quickly, tapped Yoruichi on the forehead.

Quick as a blink of the eye, there was a poof of smoke and when it cleared up there sat a confused looking cat.

"Kisuke! How the heck did you?! Hey!" Yoruichi said angrily as Kisuke picked up her clothes and threw them in a near by trash can.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yoruichi growled.

"Aww, don't worry…"Kisuke picked up a yowling Yoruichi and headed towards the grooming stand, "I'm just doing you a little special treatment!"

"What?! Noooooo!!!" Yoruichi yelled (yowled).

Kisuke wondered about the convention, he left the fur ball at the grooming center, and thought he would take some personal time to enjoy himself. He passed by strangely dressed people, 'and they thought I dressed weird.' Kisuke thought to himself and scoffed, continuing looking at merchandise here and there.

Yoruichi sat on the cushioned pad, it felt very awkward being handled by…humans. She did come from a noble house after all. Two girls came up to her and took a good look at her.

"Wow…a black cat Asakura!"

"Mmm…she has a nice coat, we should wash her first."

'What?! W-wait!!' Yoruichi mewed out, but it was utterly useless, the two girls grabbed the flailing cat and settled her in warm water. It was surprisingly comfortable though, thought Yoruichi, without meaning to she let out a purr.

"See that Minako? She likes it."

"Ha! Looks like she does!" The so called Asakura said.

The girl Minako suddenly took out a bottle and squirted the contents onto her gloved hands, and began massaging and cleaning the cat. 'Ahhhh…maybe this isn't so bad' Yoruichi thought as her muscles relaxed.

Meanwhile…

Kisuke carried his sack of anime goods; he planned to sell them in his shop, why not? He looked at a candy stand to his right, and decided to head over there until a so called product just passed by his eyes.

"Oh! Um…sorry excuse me?" said the pokey box man who bumped into Kisuke.

Kisuke stared at the box, 'A talking box of pokey? Hmmm…I can make good money off of him…'

"How much are you selling yourself?" Kisuke said with a sly grin.

"W-what?" pokey box looked at Kisuke nervously.

"How much? C'mon you'd be a popular item, and you'd sell for a lot!" Kisuke smirked.

"N-no!" pokey box said backing away slowly.

…

Yoruichi purred happily this felt…so damn good, now she was being toweled and brushed, now her fur was silky and soft.

"Aww, see that Minako! Now for the next step!"

The girl Minako came, holding out an outrageous looking cat suit that had bells on it everywhere.

"Stay still now kitty!"

Yoruichi stared horrified, guess it was time to leave, Yoruichi quickly darted past the girls hands and ran into the convention. Yoruichi searched for Kisuke around the convention, it was a bigger place now, because she was in cat form now. She gazed around the area, but her eyes stopped at a very attractive looking box thing. She was a cat after all and cats get easily amused, Yoruichi slinked past the many people and leapt on the box, which made it scream….wait a minute, screamed?

The pokey box tried to get whatever was on top of his head (lid) off, because he could feel something sharp gripping onto his head.

Kisuke looked amusingly at the pokey box and at Yoruichi.

"My, my Yoruichi, what are you doing to that poor merchandise?"

Yoruichi looked up to see Kisuke, "Merchandise?"

The pokey box froze, 'did that cat…just talk?' It was too much the pokey box swung to the right, to the left, and finally fainted on the floor.

"Ehhhh? It's defective merchandise?" Kisuke said frowning.

"Bleeeghh…it's not as tasty as it looks." Yoruichi said smugly as she sat on the box and licked her paws.

* * *

**A/N: **Well now, wasn't as funny as I intended it to be, but I think is ok su. 


End file.
